wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Skill Trees
Learn skills by spending Skill Points on your Skill Tree. You will gain Skill Points every time you level up. Each class may acquire different skills. Skill Levels Spend more points on the skills you’ve already learned to raise the skill’s level and increase its effect. To raise a skill’s level, double click on any skill you’ve already learned on the Skill Tree. MAGE SPELLS FIGHTER SKILLS Rush Strike Branch Bash (Lv.1) OD Consumption: 50 Cast Time: None Cool Down: 5 seconds Effect: Inflicts a blow stronger than your normal attack. Usage: Not used as a single attack skill; it is for usage in bash combo links (the damage of the next bash is increased, as well as an additional 10~% damage add. Levels Available for Training: ' #'1 [ Increase damage ] #'1 [ '''Increase damage ' ]' #'1 [ Increase damage '''] #'5 [ '''Increase damage ']' #'5 [ Increase damage '''] #'8 [ '''Increase damage ']' #'15 [ Increase damage '''] Leg Bash (Lv. 2) - Requires Bash 1 OD Consumption: 50 Cast Time: None Cool Down: 10 seconds Effect: Inflicts a blow stronger than your normal attack / Decrease enemies' move speed Usage: Generally not used as a single attack skill; it is for usage in bash combo links. Can also be used on monsters who chase to help team mates. ' '''Levels Available for Training: ' #'2 [ 5 seconds slow / '''Increase damage '] #'2 [ 9 seconds slow / '''Increase damage ']' #'2 [ 13 seconds slow / Increase damage '''] #'6 [ 17 seconds slow / '''Increase damage ']' #'6 [ 21 seconds slow / Increase damage '''] #'9 [ 25 seconds slow / '''Increase damage ']' #'16 [ 31 seconds slow / Increase damage '''] War Cry (Lv.3) - Requires Leg Bash 1 OD Consumption: None Cast Time: 0.1 second Cool Down: 180 seconds (reduces per SL) Effect: Increases STR value of everyone in party around you / *If neutral alignment, recovers 12 OD Usage: Use before attacking. Can use during stealth and still be hidden. 'Levels Available for Training: ' #3 [ 180s CD / 30s Effect Time / STR +10%] #3 [ 170s CD / 30s Effect Time / STR +13%] #3 [ 160s CD / 30s Effect Time / STR +16%] #8 [ 145s CD / 30s Effect Time / STR +19%] #9 [ 130s CD / 30s Effect Time / STR +22%] #14 [ 110s CD / 30s Effect Time / STR +25%] #21 [ 90's CD / 30s Effect Time / STR +28%] Round Sweep Head Bash Crash Guard Power Charge Increase Maximum Weight (Fighter) Shockwave Increase Physical Attack Desperado Voltage Piercing Hard Blow Level OD Cost Casting Time ReCast Level Learned A Strong Attack Against your Foe. THIEF SKILLS The Thief's skill trees are broken up into 3 seperate trees: Strategist, Sidewinder and Trickster Trickster Tree: On the left side of the skill trees is the Trickster tree. This tree specialize in attacks from the typical RPG view of a Thief. That is, you benefit striking with these attacks from behind, the side or other conditions which enrich your overall damage. There is one utility skill and a few passive abilities but on a whole. This is the Thief's DPS tree. Attacks 1) Hide Attack: This is the innitial skill all Thieves' start with. It deals more damage than your normal attack but deals even more so when executed from the side or behind the opponent. There are many utility skills that the Thief may learn to help exploit this extra damage, however none of them will be found in this tree. Increases the level of this skill will increase the damage done as well as reducing the casting time. 2) Warzen Blow: Similar to Hide Attack, this particular skill increases in damage when the target is inflected with a status effect or debuff. If the attack is executed by a Nuetral character, the ability has a chance to resetting the debuff's duration. Hide Attack -> Warzen Blow 3) Sudden Strike: This attack inflicts more damage when the enemy is not targetting you. Chaotic characters deal even more damage in these situations. Hide Attack -> Warzen Blow -> Sudden Strike. 4) Back Attack: As the name implies, this attack deals more damage when striking from behind, but unlike the others thus far, this one also deals extra damage when following up after a successful Hide Attack. Hide Attack -> Warzen Blow -> Sudden Strike -> Back Attack Utility 1) Master Skill: This utility skill increases the chance to disarming treasure chests. The success chance is pretty high to increase the disarm probability. Of course failure triggers the trap. Hide Attack -> OD Recovery Up -> Max Hate Decrease -> Master Skill Passive 1) OD Recovery Up: Increases the rate at which you recover OD. Hide Attack -> OD Recovery Up 2) Max Hate Decrease: Lowers your Hate value of all enemies. Hide Attack -> OD Recovery Up -> Max Hate Decrease 3) Max Weight Increase: Increases your carrying capacity of equiped items. Hide Attack -> Warzen Blow -> Max Weight Increase Sidewinder Tree: The tree in the center, the Sidewinder Tree, specializes in trap setting and loot potential. Traps are broken up into three sections, the initial trap, enhancements and finishes. Each trap requires 1 Trap Maker and each trap must be constructed from initial -> enhancement -> finishes. Of course, you may leave a trap at its initial stage and allow it to do its work, but you can't put finishes on a trap if it does not yet have enhancements. Setting traps have a casting time and a moderate cooldown so these are best used when outside combat or when you are able to break away for a moment. On the other part the tree, you have a good selection of passive skills as well as additional means to disarming traps as well as disarming other players' traps. The passive skills focus mainly on wealth gather as you'll soon find out. Initial Traps 1) Spear Trap: This is the initial trap that all Thieves' start out with. It's primary function is to deal piercing damage to those that are in the spot at the time it triggers as it may strike several at a time, though that is hard or simply rare to pull off. 2) Poison Trap: The only other Initial Trap the class has to offer. While the previous one deals damage through physical means, this one attacks at one's resistances via poison. This one may be more effective on Fighter and Priest types than Spear Trap. Spear Trap -> Poison Trap Enhancements 1) Acit Parts: In addition to the traps inital function, this enhancement adds a debuff which lowers the victim's physical defense. Spear Trap -> Poison Trap -> Acit Parts. 2) Anti Resistance Parts: This enhancement lowers the victim's overall magic resistances. Spear Trap -> Poison Trap -> Acit Parts -> Anti Resistance Parts 3) Cut Parts: This enhancement augments your initial damage with additional cutting damage. Spear Trap -> Listen -> Pick -> Cut Parts 4) Crush Parts: Similar to Cut Parts but applies crushing damage instead of cutting damage. Spear Trap -> Listen -> Pick -> Cut Parts -> Crush Parts 5) Spike Parts: Similar to Cut Parts but applies piercing damage instead of cutting damage. Spear Trap -> Listen -> Pick -> Cut Parts -> Spike Parts Finishes 1) Bomb Destroy: Deals additinal damage along with its inital and enhancement parts, dealing fire damage. Spear Trap -> Poison Trap -> Acit Parts -> Bomb Destroy 2) Blow Destroy: Augments the trap to push the victim away in the opposit direction. Spear Trap -> Listin -> Pick -> Cut Parts -> Spike Parts -> Blow Destroy 3) Tab Destroy: This finish will cause an object to fall onto of the victim for additional crushing damage. Spear Trap -> Listin -> Pick -> Cut Parts -> Crush Parts -> Tab Destroy PRIEST SKILLS Category:Characters Category:Getting Started